Rozdział 6: Aresztowanie 110. Regimentu
Następnego dnia, a więc 09 sierpnia w budce strażniczej, w której siedział Komtur Magos nagle zadzwonił wideofon. Odebrał przychodzące połączenie przedstawiając się: "Komtur Magos, 110. Regiment Ochotniczy z Centralii". Kiedy tylko usłyszał kilka zdań złapał się lewą ręką za głowę i powiedział niecenzuralnie "O żesz kurwa mać!" Wybiegł z budki strażniczej i gdy tylko zobaczył stojącego na warcie przy garażu, w którym był park maszynowy Przemka powiedział ledwie łapiąc oddech: - Człowieku, ogłaszam alarm. - Co się stało? - spytał się go. - Jedzie podobno Regimaster, świnia pierwszej klasy. Doniesiono mu że regimenty na wyspie Kraj są najbardziej niezorganizowane oraz rozleniwione. Będzie inspekcja czy co. - Czekaj, mam pomysł. Bij na alarm, ale uprzedźmy chłopaków i dziewczęta żeby wszyscy byli niezorganizowani. Zobaczysz. - Jasne. Pobiegli wszyscy ich zawiadomić. Na końcu uprzedzili tylko tych tak zwanych "służbistów". Przemek zadzwonił do Stanislausy, aby "czekała w pogotowiu". Wszystko było gotowe by zrobić "Ucieczkę". Przemek pognał też do Lilith, ordynans Lwowskiego. Popukał trochę w okno kwater podpułkownika garnizonowego, a tam jego oczom ukazała się... Wilhelmina. - Słucham? - spytała zdziwionego Przemka. - O co chodzi? - Emm. Szukam jeńca. - odparł po chwili. - Lilith! - krzyknęła panna Yao. - Do Ciebie! - Idę! - dał się ozwać marudny krzyk. Po chwili ukazała się Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku, a Wilhelmina poszła. Jednak tak naprawdę podsłuchała ich rozmowę. - Słuchaj! - mówił. - Masz mundur Piekła pro-sługusowego? - O nie! - powiedziała. - Tylko nie to! - Masz czy nie? - zdenerwował się Przemek. - Nie! Mam zwyczajny mundur żołnierzy piekielnych. - Załóż go. - A po co mam zakładać? - Słuchaj! - i opowiedział jej o inspekcji i swoim planie. - I nie zapomnij o psiaku. Pobiegł też szybko na "dach" twierdzy z której był naprawdę ładny widok na niżej położone miasto, lasy, doliny, padoły, rzekę przepływającą obok koloru czarnego oraz most prowadzący na wzgórze, skąd przez podjazd widać było kto jedzie. Starszy Komtur wziął lornetkę taktyczną i razem z Komturem obserwowali w pozycji leżącej czy jadą. Krótkofalówka włączona obok nich nakierowana była na Młodszą Samitariuszkę, gotową dać sygnał alarmowy na cały garnizon. O 13:45 spojrzeli na jeden z pobliskich Kaszteli. Zauważyli że wojskowi przyjechali do trzech pozostałych. - Przemek, tu Carina. - odezwała się przez krótkofalówkę. - Mów Carina. - Odebrałam meldunek z Kaszteli na swój laptop. - I co? - Te Kasztele są aresztowane przez regularne siły zakonne. - Armia zakonna? - Tak. Seranthi spojrzała na laptop, a w nim były nagrania z kamer wysłane przez kilku ze Związku Młodzieży Zakonnej tam będących. Aresztowali nawet dowódców. Regularną armię można było rozpoznać od razu po mundurach. Carelisera natychmiast zaczęła bić na alarm, a zbiegło się to z tym, kiedy na most wjeżdżał czarny quasi-Opel Olympia w wersji kabriolet. Nad przednimi światłami widać było przymocowane zielone chorągiewki czerwonym znakiem nieskończoności w białym kółku umieszczonym na środku flagi. Most był kamienno-stalowy. - Zgadłaś że jadą. - powiedział do krótkofalówki Starszy Komtur. Zeszli szybko z dachu, a Magos przygotował dwie czteroosobowe drużyny przy magazynie broni. Regimaster, czyli generał regimentu, siedział z tyłu, po prawej stronie. Po jego lewej siedział jakiś Paladyn-major, czyli porucznik, przed nim zaś siedział kolejny. Generał miał bujne bokobrody i obwieszony był po lewej stronie rozmaitymi medalami. Miał też wąsy, niezbyt obfite. Widać było że miał z jakieś 60 parę lat i był kwarteronem. W 1/4 był on elfem, co widać było po jego jeszcze w miarę młodzieńczej twarzy. Porucznik na prawym przednim siedzeniu był z kolei elfem, a ten na lewym tylnym - czystokrwistym człowiekiem. Pierwszy miał długie włosy i brak zarostu, zaś drugi - krótkie włosy i bujne wąsy w stylu węgierskim. Kierowca, w stopniu Paladyna-kapitana, czyli podporucznika, a był on również człowiekiem. Co ciekawe elf miał mundur wojsk pancernych, a reszta - piechoty. Piechota miała ciemnozielone mundury, a wojska pancerne - zielonobrązowe. Primaris i reszta podbiegli do jadącego samochodu ze znaczkiem, który nie przypominał żadnego znaczka Opla. Był to rodzaj czerwonego trójkąta ze srebrną dużą literą "A" w środku. Zatrzymał się z jakieś 20 metrów od głównej bramy. Magos stanął razem z oddziałem na baczność i krzyczał: - Bracie Regimasterze, melduję posłusznie... - Co? - krzyknął generał. - Kim ty jesteś? - Komtur Magos, dowódca warty. - Imię! - Primaris. - Hmm. Mechanicus. - powiedział już nieco uspokojony. - Co za głupia nazwa. Primaris Magos. - popatrzył na ludzkiego porucznika. Potem popatrzył wściekły na żołnierzy warty i powiedział wzburzony - Gdzie jest reszta? Tylko takie nieogolone lub zmechanizowane szympansy pozostały? Spojrzał się na nich i stwierdził do Paladyna-majora na przodzie: - Bracie Paladynie-majorze. Zanotujcie imię i nazwisko tego bałwana i osadźcie w areszcie. Jazda do garażu. Odstawimy tam naszego ArimundaMarka samochodów produkowana w wymiarze SPORE Nexus, później też w wielu innych miejscach Fantazji. Arimund produkuje głównie retrofuturystyczne samochody stylizowane na niemieckie z lat czterdziestych oraz amerykańskie i radzieckie z lat pięćdziesiątych. i zrobimy porządek w koszarach. Pojechali, a Magos się tylko lekko uśmiechnął. Do koszar przyjechały ciężarówki typu Ural, najprawdopodobniej napędzane energią atomowąOd połowy XIX wieku daje się zaobserwować znaczny rozwój technologii i Arkanów. Udało się też znaleźć potężne odnawialne źródła energii, jak memy dwukrotnie silniejsze i wydajniejsze od uranu czy Imaginacja, która stała się kamieniem milowym w rozwoju niemalże każdej dziedziny życia. Obecnie najbardziej pożądanym surowcem jest Imaginacja, która występuje tylko u Ludzi Realnych lub w niektórych miejscach Fantazji.. Z każdej wysiadło z 10 żołnierzy regularnej armii, a wozów było z sześć. Regimaster wysiadł z pojazdu wspierając się o swoją laskę, obok niego szybko stanęli Ci jego Paladyni, czy też, ujmijmy to kulturalniej - sykofanci. Szli za nim jak na tak zwanych "wazeliniarzy" przystało. Kiedy tylko zobaczyli Przemka, odstawiającego oczywiście służbistę, natychmiast kazał mu stanąć na baczność. Żądał raportu sytuacyjnego z regimentu, opowiedział mu o wszystkim od początku do końca. Po jakimś czasie wszedł Lwowski, który przyjechał z powrotem do oddziału Zakonu. Regiment był swego rodzaju miejscem istnienia oddziałów kawalerii, również tej zmechanizowanej. Dowódca regimentu dowodził czterema pozostałymi Kasztelami, w których była jedynie piechota. A w garnizonie gdzie był Przemek były czołgi, transportery opancerzone, amfibie i wiele innych pojazdów lądowych. Znaleźć można było też działa i pojazdy przeciwlotnicze. Regimaster zaczął wypominać Lwowskiemu nieporządek. Ten chciał powiedzieć że był w szpitalu, ale nie dał niestety rady tego powiedzieć. Dowódca myślał bowiem że był w zamtuzie, ujmując zdaniem "nie pytam nawet skąd pan wraca, albowiem ja to wiem". Gburowaty jegomość zapalił sobie cygaro, gdy tylko Przemkowski i CreationKeeper wyszli, aby pierwszy zorganizował grupę patrolową, a drugi zgodnie z rozkazem zarządził alarm. Dalsza inspekcja była regularna: sprawdzał żołnierzy, sadzał ich do aresztu albo w najlepszym przypadku do ciężkiej pracy. Aż tu nagle widać było ubraną w strój piekielny kobietę z małymi, demonicznymi rogami i czarnymi, długimi, luźno ułożonymi włosami. Jej oczy były czerwone, świeciły się takowym światłem. Była z rasy sukkubów. Tylko jedna kobieta w bazie była taka - Lilith. Szła i prowadziła owczarka alzackiego należącego do Arcturusa. - A to co? - spytał jakby wściekły Regimaster. - Coście za jedni? Z Piekła? - Tak jest. - odparła. - Kriegsgefangene Darkborn. Lilith Darkborn. - Co ty z tym psem... - Wyprowadzam go na spacer. Chodzę z nim nawet do miasta. Regimaster popatrzył na nią zdumiony i spytał: - A co takiego robisz? - Jestem ordynansem Arcturusa Lwowskiego, podpułkownika garnizonowego w 110. Regimencie Ochotniczym. O psie nic nie wiem. Mam go tylko wyprowadzać. - A gdzieś ty się tak dobrze nauczyła mówić po angielsku? - spytał, bo rozmowa odbywała się właśnie w takim języku. - Studiowałam pod przykrywką na Harvardzie. Dzięki Arkanom udawałam ludzką kobietę. Odebrałam wykształcenie w dziedzinie filologii słowiańskiej. Kiedy wróciłam na wyspę postanowiłam jednak się zająć rozmaitymi rzeczami. Wróciłam do Piekła kiedy Federacja "wyzwoliła" mój kraj od Aliansu Sług. - Studiowała. Znaczy się kobieta inteligentna. A czym z zawodu? Wyprostowała się i oświadczyła z pokorą, ale i dumą: - Jestem władczynią Kultu Szatana, najsilniejszej organizacji w Piekle i obecnie rządzącej. Regimaster nie krył swojego zdziwienia, kiedy stwierdził że jest byłą monarchinią państwa leżącego na południe od Znanej Części, czyli tej którą mieszkańcy znali przed odkryciem przez resztę planety. Nieznana Część to była reszta wyspy BermudiaDo dzisiaj na mapach wyspy można zobaczyć granicę między jedną a drugą Częścią.. Mówił że nic z tego nie rozumie. Wkrótce przybył Lwowski, który przyznał się do tego, że jest ona jego ordynansem. Wziął smycz psa, a potem dowiedział się że ma go odprowadzić. Gdy to zrobił kazał Lilith powrócić do domu, ale Regimaster zażądał aresztowania jej i Lwowskiego. Do nocy wszystkich aresztowali. Poza Magosem, Przemkowskim, Seranthi i Yao. Jednak i tego drugiego aresztowali. Kiedy wszedł powiedział: - Cześć. Ochotnicze obiboki, hehe. Cieszyli się że przyszedł. - Ile dostałeś? - spytał się Serek, aresztowany za bycie pijanym na służbie. - 3 dni? - A co to jest? - pytała wściekła Lilith. - Ja nie wiem czy ja w ogóle stąd wyjdę. - Nie martw się, demonette. - poklepał ją po policzku. - Zobaczysz jeszcze to swoje piekiełko. - spojrzał na niejakiego Zieqeua i postanowił się spytać. - A Ciebie za co? Zieqeu nic nie odpowiedział prócz klasycznego zwrotu dla siebie: "I don't understand". - Biedny idiota. Ale może takiemu lepiej? - podszedł do stolika i usiadł na zydelku. - No panowie. To kto ma karty? I zaczęli grać. Aresztowano nawet puczystów, w tym Starszego Kalashera, którego zamknięto w osobnej celi. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Przypisy Kategoria: Creepy Dezerterzy